Lylat's Visitors
by The Grey Tod
Summary: When an unidentified ship is found in Lylat, the Star Fox team are sent to investigate. Little do they know, what they find will change the history of two races forever.
1. Chapter 1: A Slow Day

**Author's note: This is my first real attempt at a decent fanwork. I do not own Star Fox or it's characters, however I do own all OC's used in this story. Please let me know what you think; criticism is acceptable, flames are not.**

* * *

The day started out like any other for the crew of the Great Fox. They woke up, got dressed, checked for new assignments, and went about their business; Fox went to the bridge, Falco to the rec room, Slippy began improving the Arwings, and Krystal kept to herself, taking the day to finish reading a novel. It was another slow day, just like all the others they've had for the last month and a half since Andross' last defeat. They had taken a few odd jobs here and there, but it was starting to get to them. In their now substantial downtime, Fox had developed the habit of daydreaming in the captain's chair, and was often thinking about a certain cerulean vixen. He tried repeatedly to talk to her, but he would always get nervous and back out at the last moment.

"Why can't I just tell her how I feel? I know that I should be able to, but I ju-"His thoughts were then interrupted by the 'New Message' notification on the ship's comm. system. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed that General Peppy was trying to reach him. "Anything is better than this, I guess." he thought aloud. He played the message, hoping that it wouldn't be about another vandalism.

"Fox, we've received reports of a rouge ship near Aquas. We want your team to check it out, make sure that it's not a Venomian ship. We would send Cornerian forces, but the dust only just settled from the last war, and another one's the LAST thing we need. I've sent you the ship's coordinates and what we know about it, which isn't all that much. Good luck." The message ended, and true to his word, Fox found the ships information on an attached file. Apparently, they were looking for a dreadnaught-class cruiser with an emblem of a black sword behind a red crown. Fox sighed.

"Well, it's better than a vandalism. ROB, set a course to the General's coordinates, and send a message to the others to meet up here in five minuets." "Yes sir." was the android's only reply. Fox then studied the picture of the ship from the message. The ship's design was sleek and simple; it was triangular, a bit flat, slightly longer than it was wide, and tapered to a point at the front with the emblem at the rear on either side. It didn't look Venomian, and it definitely wasn't Cornerian, either. Concerned, he brought up a database of all vessels used by Lylat in combat and for transport."That's weird," he thought. "The ship didn't match ANY of them." He started pacing to help clear his head. Somehow he knew that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry about the short chapter length, but hey, I have to start somewhere. There will be longer chapters in the future though, I guarantee it!**

**-Grey**


	2. Chapter 2: Troubles

**Author's note: Sorry about the long wait, I really, _REALLY _ am. I figured it was high time I let you all know that i'm still alive. A new tale is in the works, although it hasn't really been put on paper as of yet; it's still in the concept stage. Send me a message if you want details, but for now, here's what you've been waiting for: Chapter Two!**

* * *

Once the team had gathered at the bridge, Fox began the mission briefing.

"Okay guys, this is the ship we're looking for," He brought up the image of the strange cruiser, "and here's what we're going to do. We contact the rogue ship, speak with the captain, and get them cleared to land. We don't need another fight, so don't fire unless they do. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got one," Falco spoke up, "what if it's Venomian?"

"I checked it against known ships in Lylat, and didn't find a match. If it isn't, then we continue as planned. If it is, then we try to reason with them. Fighting is a last resort for this."

"Hang on a second, Fox" Slippy said," You're telling us it didn't match any ship we know of?"

"Not one."

This made the team rather anxious. Undocumented ships were uncommon to say the least, but when one did show up, it often spelled trouble for everyone involved.

"Get ready, because we'll be within range of them in less than an hour. You all know what to do if shit hits the fan."

Slippy and Falco left, but Krystal stayed behind. She didn't need telepathy to tell that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong, Fox? And don't say 'nothing' I'll know if you're lying."

He sighed, knowing that he'd have to speak his mind, or she would just look into it.

"It's just... What if we keep going on like this without any jobs? We'll all be out of business, probably living paycheck to paycheck in run-down apartments somewhere; or we might not even make it back at all, or"

"Fox, stop. We're going to be fine. We made it back in one piece nine times out of ten. How can you possibly be so worked up about a reconnaissance mission? After all, it couldn't possibly be any worse than Andross."

He thought about it, then looked up and smiled for the first time in a while.

"You're right. I guess I have been on edge lately. It IS just recon. What could possibly happen?" With the destination fast approaching, he got up and walked to the hangar with Krystal.


	3. Chapter 3: Contact

_**Author's note: Again, sorry about the long wait. Between school, a job, a general lack of privacy, and other various activities; I don't really have a lot of time to write. I'm on Christmas break now though, so I should be able to get some work done on this story. To all you people out there still reading this, Have a great Christmas/Kwanzaa/Hanukkah!**_

* * *

Though Krystal returned to her quarters to finish the last few pages of her book, Fox chose to stay in the hangar to run checks on their fighters in case they needed to use them. He had just finished his when a message from ROB played on the intercom.

"The unknown ship is now within view. Please report to the bridge as soon as possible."

"_Well"_ he thought to himself, _"this should be interesting."_

Upon returning to the bridge, the first thing he saw was that everyone else had gotten there first. The second thing he saw was the ship. No one spoke a word as they gazed awestruck at the ship. It was sleek, bright, and larger than any of them had anticipated. Fox was the first to speak up,

"Well. It definitely looks tough. But like I said earlier, we aren't fighting them. Let's just do what we came here to. Open a comm. channel with them, ROB."

ROB gave a monotone reply like usual, and opened a channel with the rogue ship. They accepted the transmission and, instead of a holoscreen with the captain appearing, a black screen with the error message 'CAMERA OFFLINE. AUDIO ONLY.' popped up. Everyone was on edge as the (currently) disembodied male voice spoke.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

'_I guess they can't see us either.'_ Fox thought before replying to the stranger.

"My name is Fox McCloud; my team was sent to investigate what _you're_ doing here."

"What do you mean 'what we're doing here'? We're here to do what we're getting paid to do: chart out an unexplored area of space. When that's done, we'll go home and get paid."

Everyone was rather confused by that statement; after all, Lylat had been explored extensively, but a gut feeling was telling Fox that it might be best to play along.

"That's what you're here for?! That's what _we're_ here for!"

Whoever was on the other end of the line clearly was not to happy to hear this.

"Seriously?! How is it that nobody that I work with can EVER get their shit together?! I mean, this is just embarrassing!"

The voice sighed and paused for a moment before speaking again; a bit more calmly this time,

"You know, we're probably better off solving this problem face-to-face. How about you come over to our ship so we can talk this out."

"Sound like a plan to me."

There was another pause, probably the stranger using the control console before he spoke one last time.

"There. The hangar doors are open. My crew will meet you there."

The channel then closed and they watched through the viewport as the rogue ship's hangar opened. As fox was turning around to leave, Falco grabbed his shoulder.

"I don't like the sound of this, man. Are you sure about this?"

"No I'm not, but if you have a better idea then I'd love to hear it."

Falco said nothing. He wasn't sure about this; and from the look of things, none of them were, but they didn't have much of a choice at this point.

"Come on guys" Fox said, "Let's get to the hangar." As he walked, he hoped everyone would get back in one piece.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Face-To-Face

**Author's note: I don't know the proper words to express how sorry I am for going so long without posting, and I hope you all can forgive me. I wish I had a decent excuse, but sadly I do not. I had almost forgotten about this until I got a guest review asking me to continue on(thanks for that, by the way, I needed a wake-up call) and SO, after far too long a delay, here it is: the next chapter.**

* * *

"There. The hangar doors are open. My crew will meet you there."

The man in the black coat closed the channel and sat down. Something was going on, and it didn't seem like anything good. Only his team should have been there, they were the only ones hired for the mission, then suddenly another group of mercs show up out of nowhere claiming the same thing. It just didn't add up. His train of thought was somewhat derailed by the dark-haired man behind him.

"You don't trust them, do you?" he said in gravelly voice.

The man in black sighed. "No. No I do not. Get your gear. Round up the resident madman and tell him to do the same. I want you two to escort our guests."

"Just the two of us?"

"You shouldn't need a lot of muscle for this. I want them here in good condition."

The dark-haired man simply nodded and left without another word. The man in black checked over the equipment tucked away in his coat while waiting for his crew to arrive.

"_Guns, check. Ammo, also check. Knives, still sharp. Lucky charm..." _he patted the left breast pocket

"_Check. That should be everything. Whatever may come, I'll be ready for it. Hopefully they will be too."_

* * *

The dark-haired man came to the room he was searching for and smiled. Silently, he opened the door and let himself in to find a young, gangly man typing furiously on his computer, though he had no idea what he was working on now.

"Hey, genius" shouted the dark-haired man, "We've got company coming, you and me are the greeters. No shooting unless they shoot first. Boss' orders."

"Fine. I just hope he knows what he's putting off."

"Another screwball project, I'm guessing?" The younger man made a rather obscene gesture, then picked up the gun leaning against his desk.

"How many times do I need to tell you that I'm not insane?"

"Say it all you like, that doesn't make it true."

The younger man sighed, then they both headed for the hangar.

"Any Idea what we're up against?" asked the younger of the two.

"None at all, since comms are still barley functioning."

"Well, once we get paid, I can get the parts to fix it, okay?"

"Good deal. Now cram it, we're here."

* * *

Four Arwings touched down in the rogue ship's hangar. Four mercenaries stepped down into the large room and approached the exit. Another pair mercenaries approached the hangar from the other side. They opened the doorway and entered. Neither party was prepared for what they saw.


End file.
